The Sweetest Party
by Eternal Sailor Serenity
Summary: It's Sweet-Steffie's birthday so who else but Tyler to throw her one....if only I remember where I placed those old geezers...


The Sweetest Party by Eternal Sailor Serenity  
  
ESS: This is Stephanie's aka Sweet-Steffie b-day. Happy birthday to a sweet kind, person from all of those who love your and Whit's mop closet (you know who we are!!!!) P.S. Nyah, Nyah, I'm still older then you!!! Oh yeah, it feels really weird writing my name out during this fic *whines* I'm so used to writing Tyler everywhere since I've been doing it for a few years!  
  
Desiree, her boyfriend Shawn Michaels, and Steffie, were chilling out by a park feeding some ducks. Steffie was getting really bored with this.  
  
Steffie: Why can't we leave yet?  
  
Desiree: That's because Shawny and I aren't done making out with each other.  
  
Steffie: I really miss Scott right now. Tell me again why he couldn't come?  
  
Shawn: Because he had to go visit his sick mother.  
  
Steffie: ~How come everybody has forgotten about my birthday? Am I not as important as the others?~  
  
She sighed audibly Desiree and Shawn looked at each other nervously. She pulled him aside and whispered to him.  
  
Desiree: I hope she really doesn't think that Hall would miss her big special day would she think that?  
  
Shawn: How am I supposed to know? You girls are supposed to have that empathic thingy right?  
  
Back at Steffie's place, the other girls were busy at work. Cat was in charge of the music, Whit and Judy was in charge of placing the gifts somewhere. Sara and Jess were in charge of cooking the goodies, cake, dinner, etc, Reba and Jody were taking care of decorations, Sam and Raina were supervising the whole thing. Karen, on the other hand, was on the phone, taking care of something else.  
  
Cat: So many popular tunes these days! Which ones to pick? Rock and roll, pop, rock, which ones.  
  
Whit: Anything that the guest will like.  
  
Cat: Sure thing.  
  
Sam: Put it a little higher up!  
  
Judy: No I think it belongs a little lower!  
  
Jody: Why don't you come up here and do it?  
  
This surprise party was getting on almost everybody's nerves by now.  
  
Raina: But we need it to be hanged perfectly.  
  
Reba: Come on, give us a break!  
  
Jess: You know Sara, I can handle cooking on my own.  
  
Sara: I can help. There's going to be quite a lot number of guests.  
  
Karen: Yep, uh-huh....I want it done right. Okay bye..  
  
She hung up the phone.  
  
Whitney finished counting the presents.  
  
Whit: Hey Kar...  
  
Karen: Yeah?  
  
Whit: Where's your present for Steffie?  
  
Karen: I'm working on it as we speak!!  
  
Cat: *laughing* And what would that be?  
  
Jess: Sara, why don't you go help another person, like Cat with the music?  
  
Sara: Fine...  
  
She starts walking towards Cat but stops...  
  
Sara: Say Jess?  
  
Jess: What now?  
  
Sara: I think there's somebody all ready helping Cat.  
  
Jess looks to the DJ area very frustrated with the turn of events. Her eyes turned from frustration to anger as she looked at the blonde on the karaoke machine.  
  
Jericho: I'm king of my world, I'll break down the walls around you yeah!!  
  
Jess: What the hell is he doing here?  
  
Jody: I don't know what he's doing here but it looks like he wants to crash the party.  
  
Cat looked pissed off that Jericho invaded her space. Reba smiled an evil one.  
  
Reba: Oh princess!! Come princess!  
  
Karen looked up when one of her nicknames was called.  
  
Karen: Hey, why are you treating me like a dog?  
  
Sam leaned in.  
  
Sam: Look who wants to crash the party!  
  
She turned and saw the ayatollah of rock and rolla.  
  
Karen: Jerky!!!! We worked so hard to plan this and on the day of it, you show up?  
  
Jess: Here, this will work!  
  
She handed her friend a hockey stick. Karen ran out of the room chasing him down. The other girls were getting back to business.  
  
Sam: I wonder what Steffie up to?  
  
Jess: I have Desiree out there with her and Shawn.  
  
Reba: Where are our guys?  
  
Jess: Hm, I don't know I haven't seen them all day.  
  
Whit: I hope my Shane is okay.  
  
Sam: No, he's my Shane!  
  
Whit: I was talking about Helms, not McMahon.  
  
Reba: Don't start now you two.  
  
~We go back to Steffie, Desiree, and Shawn again.~  
  
Steffie: It's getting late, all ready two pm.  
  
Shawn stopped throwing Desiree into his arms.  
  
Desiree: Did you say two pm? Oh shit, we're late.  
  
Shawn: Yeah, look at the time.  
  
Steffie: Late? Late for what?  
  
Desiree: We have a spa appointment to go to.  
  
Steffie couldn't wait. She ran ahead of the other two.  
  
Shawn: Plan surprise is still in effect.  
  
Desiree: Cell...  
  
Shawn passed the cell phone over.  
  
Whit: Hello?  
  
Shawn whispered to Desiree that he had somewhere to go and he'd be at the party later. Too distracted with the cell phone, Desiree shooed him away.  
  
Desiree: Whitney, Steffie won't be back for a few hours. How are things over there?  
  
Whit: That's great. We're just chilling here. Things are running...smoothly...  
  
Desiree: You don't sound like it.  
  
Jess: Hey Whitney, pass me the phone.  
  
Whit: Hold on Ree, catch Jess!  
  
Jess caught the phone and held it up to her ear.  
  
Jess: Hi, Whit...have you or Shawn seen any of our guys?  
  
Desiree: No, we haven't seen them all day. Aren't they over there?  
  
Jess: Nope, how's Shawn doing? Is he there? He might know something about the guys.  
  
Desiree: Shawn just left saying he had something to do. Well I'll catch you guys later. Bye.  
  
Jess: Bye!  
  
She hung up the phone. Some of the others were too quiet.  
  
Jess: Hey where are Cat, Raina, Jody, Judy, Sara, and Karen?  
  
Reba: The last time I saw Karen and Cat, they were going after Jerky.  
  
Sam: Judy had to get some beverages.  
  
Whit: Jody and Raina had to do something.  
  
Jess: Sara was going to help somebody out.  
  
The others returned a little while later. They had some guests with them. Kevin Nash, Eddie Guerrero, Molly Holly, Kurt Angle, Undertaker, Kane, Stephanie McMahon, Rob Van Dam, and a few others.  
  
~At the spa~  
  
Steffie: I don't know of any relaxing thing better then this.  
  
Desiree: How about winning the Women's Title?  
  
Steffie: That would be good.  
  
They were in bra and panties, sitting in a pool of mud. Steffie were a nice flaming red one while Desiree wore a black and white stripped one. Suddenly a blonde-haired bimbo sat next to them.   
  
Sable: What is this bitch doing here?  
  
Steffie: Excuse me!?  
  
Sable: You heard me.  
  
Desiree: Not another fight!  
  
Sable and Steffie started rolling around in the mud. Desiree was being the "guest referee. Steffie "won" the match but still continued to beat up on Sable until Desiree pulled her off.  
  
Steffie: Let me at that whore!!  
  
~Somewhere in the house~  
  
Shawn: Hey girlie.  
  
Karen: Hey Shawn, the others are waiting for you.  
  
Shawn: Won't the girls be surprised? But not you.  
  
Karen: Of course not me, I'm the one planning all of this! Well get along, I still have to work on Steffie's present.  
  
A few hours later, the party was all ready. The girls' boyfriends were still missing and nowhere in sight.  
  
~Rewind back by an hour to Desiree's house.~  
  
Desiree: It's great we went shopping right after that spa.  
  
Steffie: I still want a piece of Sable.  
  
Desiree: Wait till Thursday night Smackdown to destroy her.  
  
Steffie: Look at my new party dress!  
  
Desiree looked it over and nodded in approval.  
  
Desiree: It looks great now lets get ready.  
  
Steffie and Desiree got ready and then Steffie realized that she left her favorite lipstick back at her place.  
  
Steffie: I think we need to stop by my place before we go out.  
  
Desiree: Sure, lets go to your place.  
  
~Present time at Steffie's place~  
  
The door opened right after Nash heard a car pull up.  
  
Eddie: Holmes, mamacita is coming.  
  
The door opened wide now and everybody jumped out from where they were hiding.  
  
All: SURPRISE!!!  
  
Jericho: Thanks...I think.  
  
Jody: Hey!!! You're ruining the surprise!  
  
This time it was Sara pulling Chris down as another car pulled up. The others had strategically hidden their vehicles. The door opened again and Steffie walked in first.  
  
All: Surprise!?  
  
Steffie: Oh my god, I thought everybody forgot about my birthday!!  
  
Raina: We all planned this for you.  
  
Judy: What do we do first now?  
  
Cat: I guess I can play us some tunes.  
  
Karen: *whispering to Cat* Hey Cat...  
  
Steffie: Kare...  
  
Karen: Yes *smiles innocently*  
  
Steffie: What do you have planned this time you little troublemaker?  
  
Reba: Oh no not again.  
  
The other girls were like, what now? Karen went back to whispering to Cat. The look on Cat's face was priceless.  
  
Cat: You have got to be kidding! She's going to kill you?!  
  
Raina: Did she do anything with hot pink paint?  
  
Cat: No, she just wants me to play this....  
  
"I'm too sexy for my..." started playing as Karen held in giggles.  
  
Desiree: What is this?  
  
Karen: Bring on the strippers!!!!  
  
Others: NO STRIPPERS!!!!!!  
  
Karen: Hey, you invited strippers for my birthday party!! It wouldn't be fair if I didn't repay the favor.  
  
Cat: This is going to be a long night.  
  
The other girls closed their eyes while the door opened. Steffie felt like fainting until Raven, Shane Helms, Scotty 2 Hotty, Edge, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, John Cena, Batista, Shane McMahon, Jeff Hardy, and Shannon Moore came in with hot sexy shorts and a little bowtie around their necks. The girls opened their eyes and started drooling a lot as their guys showed off their moves, looks, and their bodies.  
  
Whit: KAREN!!!  
  
Jess: You knew where our guys were the whole time?  
  
Karen: Maybe.  
  
Sam: Whitney, there's someone in your mop closet!!  
  
Whit grabbed a hockey stick from Jess and went into the closet where...Stephanie McMahon and The Undertaker were at.  
  
Whit: Stay the HELL out of MY mop closet!  
  
Steffie leaned back on the chair she was sitting on.  
  
Steffie: And that's why I have locked my closet the other day. I'll help you.  
  
She went over and grabbed a broom from the closet.  
  
Steffie: You see this broom?  
  
She snapped it cleanly in half. Undertaker and Stephanie's faces paled a ghastly white as they ran out of the mop closet.  
  
Steffie: And don't leave a mess in any of my rooms!!!  
  
Sam: I have a question for you Whit...how is your mop closet here?  
  
Jody: I can answer that, hers is portable.  
  
Judy: The guys look oh so hot!  
  
Jess: Now what was next on our plan?  
  
Raina: Lets have cake later.  
  
Reba: Yeah, I want to give out presents!  
  
Sara: I'm up for that idea.  
  
Cat: Me first!!  
  
Desiree: Presents, all wrapped up nicely.  
  
Steffie opened them up one by one. Cat and Raven gave her some new perfume, Whit and Helms gave her some new stuff to keep people out of her mop closet since she has her own, Sara and Scotty brought her a few CDs, Desiree and Shawn Michaels gave her some computer software, Reba and Randy Orton gave her a darts and a dart board with a picture of Sable on it, Jess and John Cena picked out some new clothes for Steffie, Jody and Batista gave her a nice cat but it would be up to Steffie to name it later, Sam and Shane O' Mac smiled evilly as they brought in more "naked strippers" (Mae, Flair, Moolah, A-Train, Vince, Bitchoff, and Heyman) but they didn't stay long as Kane chased them away with his trusty flamethrower. Raina and Jeff Hardy gave Steffie some wicked cool body paint for her and for Scott Hall, Judy and Shannon produced a yearbook about all the fun they have had for this previous year when they met up to the day before....since they would have to fill in today in it at a later date, Undertaker and Stephanie had given the birthday girl some nice wine, Kane gave her a hot flamethrower, Kevin Nash and Eddie Guerrero gave her some new wrestling gear, Molly Holly and RVD handed her some gift certificates to a fancy restaurant, Kurt gave her two things, a picture book with all of them in it and some new fanfiction he wrote...hey they weren't the best but it's the thought that really counted. Steffie kissed the shiny, bald head of Angle and he blushed heavily.  
  
Whit: Okay anytime would be good to say what was in that bag you've held over the past week.  
  
Karen: Lets just say that my present is upstairs...  
  
Steffie looked at her weirdly as she went upstairs. In the room she saw her guy Scott Hall, wearing only a bowtie tied to the bed with a gag.  
  
Steffie: Scott!!!  
  
(To keep this fic at it's rating, I'll leave the bedroom scene to your imagination, hey I am that evil, kill me later girls.)  
  
Downstairs, while all the stuff was happening upstairs, slow romantic music was playing. The couples were dancing. Later that night, some of the guests left after cake while the girls were snuggling with their guys watching a movie while eating popcorn.  
  
Steffie: ~I'm so happy everybody came. Lets see we have Whitney, Reba, Jody, Judy, Cat, Sara, Jess, Desiree, Raina, Sam, and Kar...oh shit, where did she go? Oh well, I'm too tired to hunt her down.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
Jericho: Please don't kill me!!  
  
Karen: I'm not gonna kill you, just thank you for not totally ruining the party.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and went downstairs. Trish saw the whole thing and got quite jealous!  
  
Trish: How dare you flirt or whatever you were doing with that...that kid!  
  
Jericho: She's not a kid and I wasn't flirting with her!  
  
Trish: Like hell you weren't!  
  
She slapped him very hard. He just shrugged her off and went downstairs to join the rest of the party.  
  
Whit: This movie is so sad!  
  
Judy: I think it's okay.  
  
Cat: Yeah.  
  
Reba: Say were you and Jerky...  
  
Karen: Just talking.  
  
She snuggled with Edge. An hour later everybody but Steffie fell asleep. Something was on her mind. She walked upstairs and sat on her bed in thought. The door opened slightly.  
  
Steffie: Jess, go back to bed.  
  
Hall: I'm not Jess.  
  
Steffie: Scott! What are you doing awake?  
  
Hall: I thought you needed some TLC.  
  
Steffie: As long as I don't go thru a table, it's okay with me.  
  
Hall: I was talking about getting some tender loving care. Let me rub your back.  
  
He started rubbing her back.  
  
Hall: You have the nicest back. You have the nicest everything.  
  
They went to bed together and when they woke up the others whom were sleeping downstairs were gone but they had cleaned the house up.  
  
Steffie: I guess this is going to be a you and me only day.  
  
Hall: Yep, it's just you and me baby.  
  
Steffie: Well know what I heard?  
  
She started speaking as they went back upstairs for more TLC.  
  
Hall: What did you hear?  
  
Steffie: I heard that Cat's birthday is Friday.  
  
Hall: Really, well we'll have to do something for it but first let me take care of you.  
  
Steffie: You have no complaints here!  
  
*****************************************  
  
~Eternal Sailor Serenity 


End file.
